Slade Draken
Email: peace4rake@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Height: 6'0 Weight: 202 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Kore Springs, Andor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Hand to Hand Tertiary Weapon: History Slade is 16 years old and hails from Kore Springs. He is son to Bray and Anelle Draken, he had two sisters Elle who is 25 and his twin who was killed, Sereh. Sereh was what is known as a Wilder. Their mother who was the village "Wisdom" and father was a local merchant and former Queen's guard before retiring due to his age. Anelle was widely known and liked for her abilities as Wisdom and her two daughters were training to follow in her footsteps. On Anelle's 50th birthday, Bran decided to through a birthday party for her at the local Inn. Many from the town were invited to share and indulge themselves for this occasion, while that party was going on the village kids decided to leave to play outside. As usual the pretended that they were knights, Queens, princes and princess, there was 9 kids out that fateful night. Slade was the Captain-Commander of the Queen's guard and Sereh was the Queen . As Sereh was giving orders to fire shot from here hands killing 2 of the village kids. The rest ran to the Inn to tell their parents, Slade grabbed his twin and ran into the woods. Using some of the survival and wilderness skills he learnt from his father they took to hiding from the village for 2 weeks before they were found by a search party. Slade tried to defend his sister the best he could but he was outnumbered and inexperienced compared to the 7 men that found them. Before they were brought back to down tied up and bound they group keep them out there for 3 days. The leader of the group was one of the dead children's father Slade was beaten badly and not feed for 3 days while the group did far worse to Sereh. When they returned to the town for sentencing, Slade was sentenced to 1 year in the local jail while his sister was hung to death in the village square. Slade felt a part of himself die that day and he swore then and there that he would never fail to protect anyone again. He spent the year training his body ever day through exercise and self inflicted pain. Practicing with make shift weapons and trying to kill what little was left of his emotions. He received no visits from his parents who had acted like nothing had happened and his sister married some Andoran Lord and moved away. On the day of his release he was given some coin that was left there by his sister before moving and purchased his first weapon... A long sword, he left without a word to anyone. He knew his destination, where he would go to honor his vow, honor his sister...Tar Valon he would become a Warder. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios